Shadow's Corrupt
by YahBuddy101
Summary: Sometime's shadows overtake light, but sometimes shadows overtake the light in a innocent mind. for NKCANDY GIRL'S BULLY AWARENESS CONTEST.


HELLO, THIS ONE CHAPTER FIC IS FOR NKCANDYGIRL'S BULLY AWARENESS CHALLENGE.

I NOTICED HOW ALL MY FICS ARE FUNNY AND GOOFY AND MAKE ME SMILE, BUT THIS STORY IS GOING NOT FUNNY, IT'S NOT GOOFY BECAUSE BULLYING ISN'T FUNNY OR COOL.

IT JUST MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A TOTAL DOUCHE BAG. SURE YOU CAN JUST SAY I WAS KIDDING OR WE WE'RE JUST JOKING AROUND.

WE DON'T LAUGH, WE DON'T THINK IT'S FUNNY. THIS STORY IS A PART OF MY BULLY EXPERIENCE, THIS STORY IS TRUE (WITH A FEW ADJUSTMENTS) , AND MAY MAKE YOU CRY.

I WILL CONTINUE IT IF I GET POSITIVE REVIEWS.

THIS IS A STORY OF TWO BEST FRIENDS WHO NEVER REALLY GOT ACCEPTED FOR WHO THEY WHERE.

THIS IS A STORY OF A GAY BOY AND A LONELY BLONDE GIRL.

LEXI POV:

Trees flashed by as my mom drove us to a small town in the middle of no where.

"Sweetie, i know this is hard for you, to go to a new high school and all, but please try to cheer up, you will be able to make more friends" My mom said with a voice so sweet, honey is jealous.

"Mom in my old school I Had No friends". I spat crossing my arms over my chest, my blonde bangs fell so they covered my left eye.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white noodle strap top with a black plaid cut off hoodie. I pulled my hood up as we neared the town. My mom singing off key to Brittany skanks…. um I mean Spears.

We finally got to the house it was small but comfy, I opened the door and went to go pick my room, I picked the room with the window facing a pond down a little the road a little ways.

I went outside to grab my very few boxes. "Hi, my name is Rev" A hand flew out in front of my face. "Lexi" I Quirked up an eyebrow and shook his hand.

"Do you want me to help" He asked already grabbing a box and motioning me to lead the way. I silently led him up the stairs and into my room.

"What school are you going to?" I ask wanting to get some answers.

"Middle wood high. You?" I was a little shocked and him are going to the same school next thing you know we are going to be in the same class jeez.

"Same" was my small reply.

"Let's get to know each other" Rev smiled and sat down on the floor motioning for me to do the same.

"So how are we going to do this 20 questions?" I ask sighing in defeat.

"So we are going to do it like I never" but instead of saying I never… you say I have, I will start ok?" His red hair gelled to look like a small cowlick bouncing around.

I nod. "I have went to a fair" I shook my head. "I have moved more than 7 times" now it was his turn to shake his head.

We went on for another half hour when he said, "I have always liked guys" I looked up in shock and nodded in agreement.

His phone went off, "Look I have to get home, I'll see you at school tomorrow" I wave bye and close the door.

Then next mooring I go ready for school, it turns out Rev is my next door neighbour.

I have to take the bus because my mom was at work, and I just missed my only ride.

But thank god Rev has a vehicle that can't be classified as a car because it's so crappy. We now go to and from school in his moving object.

A few years passed and me and Rev have hung around, him being my only friend. "Mom I'm home!" I yell as I walk into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, i have great news. We are moving back to Vancouver!" I blinked vancouver? but I just made a friends and we have so much fun.

"What's wrong with this house? Mom I just made a friend and now you want to move, why?"

My mom gave me a sympathetic look "Sweetie, I got a job offer at a Hotel downtown, We need this".

I ran out the door and to Rev's I rang the door bell and His mom answered, "Hey Lex, whatcha doing here? If you looking for Rev he's down by the pond".

"Thank you miss. Turnblatt (random name)" I ran down to the pond, only to see, the populars from our school pushing Rev around.

"Hey!" You quit that! Leave him alone!"

The biggest one looked at me and taunted, "Look your little girl friend is here" I walked right up to him and Bam! I punched him in the nose, "I said leave him alone".

Ace the smartest of the group said "come on Slam let it go you can't punch a girl".

Slam wiped his nose on his sleeve and said "Come on guys these two laddies aren't worth it".

I ran to Rev and helped him up, "Thanks for the save Lexi" I smiled, "Lets go get ice-cream from moo's" After we got ice-cream I told Rev about the moving problem.

"I'm going to miss you" I said looking down. "I'll miss you to,but you can come out to visit and it will be like old times". I smile and we left to go pack my stuff once again.

We had all of our stuff packed the house sold and where ready to leave. "Lexi this is for you" It was the cutest teddy bear I have ever seen he was yellow with little pachas of white.

"I love it" I said tears streaming down my face I hugged him and said good bye and we where on our way back to Vancouver.

A few years past and I haven't heard from Rev in a while so I called his house.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring _"Hello?" Good it was miss. Turnblatt.

"Hello, this is Lexi one of Rev's old friends is he home?" the other line went silent.

"She didn't tell you?" Now that is confusing "Tell me what?"

another pause. "Lex I don't know how to tell you but, Rev died last year" I dropped the phone , tears started to pour down my face.

I scooped up the phone. "How?" I croaked out. "He drowned himself in the pond, I can't believe your mother never told you."

"Thank you mis. Turnblatt" I hung up and ran for my truck keys I wrote a quick note telling mom i'm going make to Middle Wood.

I got to the cemetery, i never knew it was this grey and dull. I followed the path looking for Rev, There he was a grave stone sat on the most dullest grass 'Revolver Turnblatt' I set down a single flower.

"_Hey Rev, it's me Lexi, I can't believe you did it, you ended your life for someone else's satisfaction. Remember when we first met, and when we jumped off of the bridge and in to the river, And when you and me joined boxing together._

_I also remember the last day we had together, and you gave me that bear, i still have him he's in my room i refuse to let him go,_

_I remember what my grandpa said to me once '_sometimes shadows overtake light, but sometimes shadows overtake the light of an innocent mind'

_I guess the shadows over took you, this is my final good bye, and I want you to know I will remember you always_" Tears streamed down my face, my once bright blue eyes, now as dull as the grave yard.

I still visit his grave, every year placing one more flower each time and crying less each time. The last time I came I was diagnosed with cancer, i placed a identical teddy bear, the one that Rev gave to me.

The next week a new grave was placed right next to his but this grave read 'Lexi Alexander' the bear Rev gave her buried with her.

VERY SHORT BUT MEANINGFUL I'M GOING TO POST THIS BEFORE THE CONTEST SO YOU CAN VOTE IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A DIFFERENT ONE OF MAYBE ADD SOME MORE OR ANOTHER CHAPTER SO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AS YOU KNOW I LOVE REVIEWS AND YEAH CHECK OUT NKCANDYGIRL'S PAGE IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY AND PLEASE HELP US STOP BULLYING.


End file.
